


i never planned on you

by pidge_eon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Keith (Voltron), Awkwardness, Enemies to Friends, Gen, High School, Musical References, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidge_eon/pseuds/pidge_eon
Summary: Keith and Lance are both tutors. Lance isn’t doing so well in math. Their friendship’s off to a rocky start.





	i never planned on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was my first Voltron fanfiction, and I'm excited to be sharing it here! I look forward to writing more. <3

“I hate him!”

Lance flops backward onto his bed, holding his phone about an arm’s length away so he’s still in view of the Skype call.

“I was talking to him earlier,” Lance continues, “to ask about how his tutoring sessions are going, you know? Since we’re colleagues now or whatever. But he didn’t even remember who I was! So I told him I’m in four of his classes, right? And he’s all ‘Oh wait I think I do know you; you’re that kid who was Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast last spring, right?’ And I’m like ‘Yeah but I’m also that kid who beat you in Kahoot last week’ and he’s just like ‘Congratulations, I guess’ as if I haven’t been working toward this all year?”

Hunk makes a sympathetic noise, but Pidge’s nose scrunches up tighter as Lance’s rant continues. She looks adorable. “Sorry, Lance, but who are we talking about?”

“You’re as bad as he is,” Lance groans. He rolls over to lie on his stomach. “Then again, at least you know who I am.”

“You’re my lab partner, Lance,” Pidge points out. “I kind of have to know who you are. And we both have the same tutoring job.”

“Exactly!” Lance bursts out. “So does he! And he still doesn’t know who I am!”

Pidge pauses. “Wait, are you talking about Keith?”

“Yes,” Hunk groans, but Lance talks over him.

“Mullet!” Lance moans. “I hate him! He acts as if we aren’t even rivals! Which is ridiculous, because I beat him in Kahoot last week. It’s Lance and Keith, neck in neck!”

“Wait…” Pidge chews her lip thoughtfully. “Isn’t Keith at like… the top of every class Hunk and I are not in? And you’re… not?”

Lance pouts. “I’m above him in science and history.”

“Your lab partner skipped two grades, Lance. Of course you’re above him in science,” Pidge boasts.

“And you’re a science, history, and language tutor,” Hunk adds gently. “Keith tutors in English and math. You guys work in completely different fields. You can’t really be rivals if you’re not tutoring the same classes.”

“We’re in four of the same classes,” Lance grumbles.

“You have different strengths,” Hunk says. “I mean, sure, you’re both strong in science…”

“…Mostly because Keith’s got Hunk as a lab partner and Hunk’s an angel…”

“…But other than that, your strengths don’t overlap very much. I’m sure Keith doesn’t know everyone in the school, Lance. It took him two months to admit he didn’t know my name. And I’m his lab partner.”

“But I’m memorable, aren’t I?”

“Look.” Pidge’s tongue peeks out between her lips. “I’ll talk to him, okay? He’s been a friend of my brother’s for a few years, and by extension, my friend, too. I’m pretty sure he really just doesn’t know your name. And that’s nothing against you or your memorableness - that’s a word, right?”

“I think so,” Hunk says.

“Right. Let me let you in on a secret, okay?” Pidge leans in closer to the screen. “Keith’s shy.”

“Shy?” Lance barks out a disbelieving laugh. “Hunk? Do you think he’s shy?”

“Lance, it took him two months to admit he didn’t know my name and had mentally been calling me Big Man.”

Lance cringes. “Okay, so maybe he is shy. But I’m not! He should, like, at least know I exist, right? Doesn’t everyone?”

“He did know you exist,” Hunk points out. “He remembered you were Lumiere.”

Pidge smirks. “At least he wasn’t around to remember the practices where you sounded like a cowboy instead of a Frenchman.”

Lance blushes. “Hey, I got over that! A French accent is hard, okay?”

“Oui, oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette,” Pidge drawls. “It’s not that hard.”

“Anyway,” Lance says. “Just… talk to Keith. Make sure he remembers me!”

“…Will do.”

* * *

Keith takes a sip of his soda and slouches over the table. He has about five minutes before his next tutoring session’s supposed to start, and about fifteen minutes before his student actually shows up. He mentally begins to prepare himself for another less-than-stellar interaction. He’s just set down his root beer and picked up his pencil to start doodling when the door opens.

“You’re early for once,” he says dryly, not looking up. “Congratulations.”

“Nah, sorry,” says Pidge’s voice, and Keith glances at her as she slides into the seat across from him. “The day Ezor shows up for tutoring on time will be a miracle.”

“Hey, Pidge.” Keith sets down his pencil. “What?”

“A friend of mine asked me to talk with you,” Pidge says. “Lance? The guy who probably kicked up a big fuss yesterday about beating you in Kahoot?”

“Oh? I remember him.” Keith frowns. “I dunno why that was such a big deal. We were just talking about tutoring and then he got mad.”

“So did you remember him, then?” Pidge asks.

“Umm…” Keith’s eyebrows furrow. “Yeah? He was Lumiere. And he’s loud.”

“He is loud,” Pidge agrees with a smirk. “Okay. Just… if he talks to you again, can you try to be his friend or something? Believe it or not, he’s a little insecure, too.”

“Insecure?” Keith repeats.

“Yeah. Insecure. Isn’t everyone? And for some reason, he has decided that he really wants to be your rival. Now, I’m not saying you’re rivals or that you should be, but if he approaches you, try to actually get your head out of your socially awkward butt and actually talk to him? Don’t antagonize him, because that might make this whole thing worse and more awkward, and one Skype call spent complaining about you was enough.” Keith looks at her, and she falters. “…He wasn’t complaining about you as a person. I think he kind of idolizes you in a way. Like, he wants to be you. So it annoys him that you won’t give him the time of day.”

“…Oh.” Keith pauses. “I’ll try, I guess.”

Pidge seems to know she won’t get more than that, because she just nods. “All right. Thanks. As long as you try. I want my friends to get along, you know? And I mean, I know you probably aren’t all going to mesh, and you and Lance are either going to love or hate each other once you actually get to know each other, but…”

“I get it,” Keith says. “Well, kinda.” His friends are pretty much Pidge, her brother Matt, and Shiro. There never was much getting along or not getting along to be had. They were all just kind of clumped together, since Keith and Shiro had been best friends for ages, Matt was Shiro’s second-best friend (a title he claimed proudly), and Keith and Pidge were closer in age and therefore stuck together when they were dragged along to events.

“Great!” Pidge gives him a thumbs-up, and then stands. “All right, I’ll let you go so you can start preparing for Ezor. Sorry to take up your unsocial time.”

“…It’s okay.”

Once she’s gone, Keith closes his sketchbook. He’ll get some alone time later.

* * *

Lance isn’t sure what he was expecting to see when he got his math test back, but what he gets wasn’t it. He groans and drops his head on the table as soon as he sees the score. Great. Fan-flipping-tastic. This is going to bring his grade down, and he’s not sure he’ll be able to get it back up.

He really had thought he had it handled. He thought he did well when he left the classroom after the test, but as usual, his real grade is the exact opposite of what he’d expected. Funny how that works.

Lance kind of tunes Mr. Smythe out for the rest of class, staring through his orange mustache more than actually looking at the teacher. Probably not the best thing to do considering his grade - but considering his grade, he has a lot to think about. His family might not be upset, but he hates the feeling of disappointing them, even though he knows they won’t be disappointed.

When class is over, he approaches Mr. Smythe’s desk and holds up his test. “Er, Mr. Smythe?”

“Ah, Lance! I’ve told you a million times, my boy, to call me Coran!” Somehow, even after having handed that grade back to Lance, Coran is as cheery as ever. “What is it you need?”

“I wanted to talk with you about my test grade.” Lance places the test on Coran’s desk. “Is there anything I can do to raise it? Is there any way I can retake it?”

Coran sighs.  “Don’t tell any of my other students, and especially not Allura, but you’re one of my favorite students. I wish I could do more for you. However, even with this test, you have a B average.”

“I need to get an A in this class,” Lance says desperately. “Please, Coran. Help a guy out?”

Coran strokes his mustache. “I might be able to provide you a tutor. One of my math tutors has an open spot available, if you’d like to take it. After a few sessions, I can let you retake the test. I’ll have to give you a bit of a drop to your grade for taking it late, but I reckon you can still get a B on the test if you really try.”

“I’ll take it,” Lance says. He picks his test up. “Thanks, Coran. You’re the best.”

“Only for you, Lance!” Coran says cheerfully. “I’ll send you an email to let you know when your tutor’s available. Now, you should get going! You don’t want to be late for lunch!”

“Thanks, Coran!” Lance repeats. He finger-guns with his free hand and runs.

* * *

Keith can’t help but be a little nervous for his next student. His math teacher, Mr. Kolivan, had emailed him to let him know Mr. Smythe had a new student for him. When Keith had seen the name, he almost hadn’t taken it, but then he remembered his promise to Pidge.

So now he’s waiting for Lance to show up for their first tutoring appointment. Keith’s not quite sure what to expect. He’s only really had one real interaction with Lance, and it wasn’t exactly a great first impression. Not that this is a great second impression, either - Lance has almost managed Ezor levels of lateness. Which is just great for Keith’s nerves.

The door opens, and Lance comes rushing in, out of breath. “Sorry I’m late! Mama needed me to help her with one of the nei- Mullet?”

Keith’s hand automatically reaches for his hair. “What?”

“I didn’t realize you’d be my tutor, that’s all.” Lance shrugs. He looks almost as uncomfortable as Keith feels.

“I am a math tutor,” Keith says blandly. He busies himself with shutting his sketchbook and putting it away. “And I’m the only one who had an opening. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine.” Lance slides into the seat across the table. “Grades are more important than a rivalry, right? So let’s set our differences aside and just focus on studying.”

Keith feels his brow furrow in puzzlement. “…Right.”

Lance squints at him, but he pulls his math book and a failed test from his bag. “Okay. I thought we might go over the test I failed? To help me understand what I missed.”

The conversation as they study is stilted and awkward, but Lance doesn’t seem to hate him, which is what Keith had feared. He can’t help but feel relieved that Lance is trying to push the rivalry thing aside.

As the time nears the end of session, Lance stretches out. “Mind if we take a break? We’ve been doing math for ages, and I don’t think my brain can take it much more.”

If it were Keith, he’d want to keep studying, but having students had taught him that not everyone’s brain worked the same way as his. He knows he works best by pushing himself to his limit over and over again without stop until he can remember all the information, but Lance seems to be the type who needs a break, music, and some kind of reward.

“Okay,” Keith agrees.

“Great!” Lance shoots him a thumbs-up. “Why don’t we take the time to actually get to know each other? Clean slate and all that. I saw you drawing when I came in. Are you an artist?”

Keith shrugs. “I like drawing in my spare time. It’s relaxing. Quiet.”

Lance.nods thoughtfully. “I’m not really one for quiet. I’d rather listen to music. Especially showtunes. Or Disney.”

“I guess your grade on that test was the bottom line, huh?” Keith smirks.

Lance gasps, delighted. “Keith! Newsies? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I saw the chance and I had to… seize the day.”

Lance is outright laughing now. “We’ll have to watch what happens to my grade once we’re done with these sessions.”

“You’ll be taking that test again, once and for all,” Keith agrees.

“And I’ll make sure the world will know about my good grade.”

Keith opens his mouth, and then stops to think about it. “Yeah, I think I’m all out.”

Lance claps. “That was still impressive. I feel productive.”

“You’ve been doing math,” Keith points out.

“Yeah, but showtunes are more fun,” Lance explains with a pout.

Keith has to concede to that point. “Yeah. True.” He drums his fingers on the table. “Next time, what if we have a reward system? Study for a little while and then take a break to listen to a song from a musical or eat a snack or something. Does that sound helpful?”

“Yeah,” Lance agrees. “That sounds great, actually! Thanks, Mullet!”

As Lance packs up, Keith can’t help but smile. Maybe they’ll be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 You can find me on Tumblr at pidge-eon. It's been kind of dead lately but I plan to be more active. Please feel free to send me a writing prompt in an ask there as well! <3 I love writing gen stories.


End file.
